


Horses are Better than People

by fannishliss



Series: Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Collaboration, Geralt smells .... like death and destiny ... Heroics and heartbreak ...and onion, Geralt talks to his horse, Geralt's sense of humor, M/M, Original Song, Song - Freeform, a song Geralt and Roach sing together, a song Geralt might write!, about feelings, and Jaskier likes it, with Geralt singing for Roach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Geralt sings a little song with Roach.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686742
Kudos: 16





	Horses are Better than People

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soft Tumblr Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281645) by [CassLikesFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassLikesFic/pseuds/CassLikesFic). 



> The words are by CassLikesFic, from Part 7 of Soft Tumblr Prompts. 
> 
> Also, this is my 400th Work on AO3!! confetti!! *** \o/ ***

[Follow this link to hear the song on soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-576818933/horses-are-better-than-people).

Here are the lyrics, extracted from the piece by CassLikesFic: 

Geralt: "Horses are better than people, Roach, don't you think that's true?"

Roach: " _Yes people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Every one of them's bad, except you._ " 

Geralt: "But people smell better than horses. Roach, don't you think that's right?"

Roach: " _That's once again true, for all except you-_ "

Geralt: "You got me, let's call it a night. Goodniiiight. Don't let the Bruxas... bite..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original song, with lyrics by CassLikesFic and music and performance by Fannishliss.  
> Please feel free to enjoy the song and share the link, but please do not copy the song to any other site.
> 
> If you would like to hear more of my original music for Geralt and Jaskier, please see my series, "songs Jaskier might write" -- some of which are collabs and some I wrote the words as well. :)
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like it!


End file.
